far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Einar
Einar Sigthuur was a Bishop of The Church of Dahearism. Though Hollish in origin, and spending the majority of his previous years in The Center, Einar was the very first to be named the Bishop of Deteria, due to his crucial role in the establishment of the Church's Detarian chapter. While Serving as a Bishop, he would often sport hooded, white armorments which beared a Sun-shaped insignia. He also was known to be strictly opposed to the pratice of Necromancy. Origins Einar grew up in Holland as an only child. He was always quite secretive about his upbringing and heritage. The only account of his childhood was made by a Paladin named Anders Rothsson, who was a neighbor of the Sigthuur household for several years. According to Rothsson, he would only ever interact with a small group of friends whom he would play by the river with. Other than his parents, his only known relative was a cousin from Hallmond named Wilbur, who had visited him a few times. While conversing with Orville and Jem, he briefly mentioned a past relationship with a girl named Danica, and that she was dead. The cause of her death was never mentioned. Einar left Holland and immigrated to the Central Kingdom in 330 PD after his Father had mysterious drowned in the river. His mother fell ill and died a year later. Conversion Einar had initially worked as an independent mercenary during his first few years in the Central Kingdom. He eventually met Father Quincy, who was the head of the Dahearist temple at the time. With nowhere else to go, Einar offered himself under Quincy's service. In response, Quincy give him a copy of the Dahearist religious text, which he was to study for many months. Soon after, Einar officially became a missionary for Dahear. He spent the majority of his time outside of the Central Castletown spreading the word of Dahear to foreigners when he was not present at the temple. Everything took a turn for the worse when the king Conwyn went mad and turned many of his own citizens against him, he was one of the many who had during all of this. He enlisted with the rebel forces, and took part in the battle against Conwyn as a combat medic. When the Central's capital was destroyed, Einar took his work to Shijon for a time in order to cope with the loss. When he returned to the Centre, during the time when Middenham was established under Gregor, he became a priest. Ascension to Bishophood Einar's involvement with the Church of Dahearism increased under the leadership of Orville, after Quincy was mysteriously assassinated, assisting with missions both in Tanis and Allenstein. He doned the white armor shortly after the founding of the Followers of the Oath and the pilgrimage into the Lizardkin Temple. He accompanied Orville and Jem on the first pilgrimage into Deteria, where a new mission was established. Einar would make several journeys back to Deteria in order to assist with the mission. Due to his loyalty and continued service, Einar became a bishop. With his new title, and Orville's Coronation as the King of Adistone, he became slightly involved with the politics of Adistone. However, his duties kept him primarily in Deteria. He was responsible for the Conversion of several Deterians, one of which included Demir al-Sedat, who coincidentally is Detaria's current Bishop. Later Years and Death After the destruction of Allenstein, Einar began to assist the Black Priest in training the Followers of The Oath in order to "prevent something of the sort from reoccurring". During this, he grew to dislike Orville's continued reliance on the council, whom he distrusted. He was among those who volunteered to fight the Black Knights, he joined the trek up North to find the crucible after the initial battle in the East. The Black Knights were ultimately defeated, and the crucible was in the hands of Adistone and the Dahearists. Unfortunately, Einar did not survive. He was killed by a Black Knight when he rushed to the aid of Weiramon Polund. Polund died as well. Thankfully, their deaths were avenged, as the Black Knight who took their lives did not survive the battle either.